


日久生情

by kerry820



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry820/pseuds/kerry820
Summary: 标题为字面意思。廉紫OOC
Relationships: Nagase Ren/Hirano Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	日久生情

永濑廉是选择日久生情的那类人。

他左手胡乱拽着身下人的短发，感受紧致地带包裹着他带来密密麻麻的快感，这具轻颤的身体随着他缓慢的进出，难耐地晃动着，细碎的呻吟支离破碎，和他粗重的喘息混在一起。  
平野紫耀在性事里总爱合上眼睛，也不怎么会说几句好听的话，呻吟声又和平日喑哑的嗓音不同，要不是正面看着这张见了多年的脸，永濑总错觉以为是在和一个陌生人做爱。

感受到被绞得更紧，永濑知道平野到了极限，俯下身吻了吻他一天之后冒了胡茬的下巴，拉着平野的手帮他撸动，另一只手掐住腰侧的肌肉，快速用力抽插。  
在平野拱起腰射在小腹时，永濑挺身深深射在他体内，惹得平野发泄后的叹息还没完，尖利的喊叫脱离了喉咙。

永濑平复着急促的呼吸，缓缓把软掉的性器抽出，避孕套打了结扔进垃圾桶，里面已经有两三个同样的。  
平野随手拿身侧堆成一团的纸巾擦身体，被永濑按下手腕：“脏。”又抽出几张纸递给他，“稍微擦擦，等会洗个澡。 ”边说边把那堆用过的纸推进垃圾桶。

“还做吗？”平野问。  
永濑帮他揉了揉腰后摇头：“你太累了，去洗澡。”

穿上衣服还要脱下，永濑裸着身体把乱糟糟的床单扯掉，铺好准备的新床单。  
平野赤着脚走到浴室门口，回头看永濑细瘦的身体：“你知道吧，我不累。”  
“好好好我累行不行？”永濑头也不回敷衍他。  
哼了一声平野还是乖乖去洗澡。

听着沥沥啦啦的水声，永濑坐在床沿第无数次想摸出支烟，最终还是因为不习惯而作罢。

年轻人，一身火气没处发，最开始只是一起看了av，然后互摸，然后……搞到床上。  
永濑高举白旗，这真的不怨他，当然也不怨平野，两人共处一室，逼仄的房间里全是音质良好的床叫声，任谁都要迷得七荤八素，就……摸了摸……搞了搞……  
嘿他还没说第一次什么也不会，插到一半怎么都进行不下去，最后还不是互摸解决？

成年人了，有些事情不说也懂。

永濑记得初中时候同班的女生总爱做些爱情的选择题，选你爱的人还是爱你的人啦，可爱还是性感之类的，他只被女生们缠着回答过一个。  
他说他选择日久生情——

但是绝不应该是现在这种日久生情——  
永濑抱住脑袋。

因为某些客观原因，拍摄进度无限期放缓，每个人都好像突然多了许多空闲时间。  
收工比较早，永濑随便吃了些东西久违地来了场酣畅淋漓的游戏，打算开第二局接到了平野的电话。  
“做吗？”

永濑差点抖掉手里的游戏机。  
以往约炮也是打个电话，开门见山问做不做，从没有什么不好意思，不过自从确定心意后永濑无论如何都无法习惯这种直白了。  
电话线那头没什么反应，永濑手忙脚乱收好东西，耳垂泛起红色：“好，你过来吧。”  
“来我家，我去接你。”

“好。”

永濑像笨拙的高中生，为约会不安和紧张，一件一件换着衣服，终于把满满的衣柜变得只剩几件，结果从衣服堆的最下层摸出常穿的那件。  
反正最后都是要脱的。

平野敲门时永濑刚看完一个小视频，随手合上手机开门——  
平野怪怪的。永濑第一反应。  
但哪里怪？他也不知道。

“吃饭了吗？”看着永濑穿鞋子，平野小声问。  
“啊吃……”永濑看了一眼平野，嘴里的话又改口，“没吃。”

果然怪怪的，平野带他来到一家店面，轻门熟路走进包间，永濑无数次想发问，又为自己总掩盖不了想了解他的事实所困扰。  
除去同团队友的身份，他们谈友情总有尴尬，谈爱情又不得要领，话说起来，不过是在肉体上和其他人相比更贴近一点罢了。

一顿饭吃得默不作声。  
直到重新做回车上平野才开口：“我们很久没有单独两个人了吧。”  
“啊对。”如果除去约炮在床的时间，永濑心不在焉地想。  
带好安全带，平野发动引擎，等待的几秒钟凑到永濑面前，吻他的嘴角。  
“……紫耀？”

他们在床上从来没有亲吻过，不，或者说他们在床下从来没有这样亲昵过，公共场合连拉拉手都要顾虑一百条人设，私底下压根就没有接触的机会。  
永濑扫了一眼车内。  
——要在这儿做？永濑惊恐。  
嘛车震也不是不行，但是，永濑捏捏自己胳膊上的肉——硌——意味着疼。

永濑半晌没说话，平野奇怪看他一眼，发动了汽车。  
副驾驶座上还在纠结的人松了一口气。

刚到家永濑暧昧地捏平野屁股，被他一把打掉，永濑也不恼，后抱着亲他的后颈，手指在完美的胸肌上游走，四处煽风点火，眼看着要软下身子，永濑深知自己没办法抱动平野，蹭着他往卧室走，衣服从玄关到卧室摆了满地。  
一切达到生命的大和谐，平野缠着他来了三四次，顾忌这个大忙人累坏身体永濑几次三番想停下，被平时从不会示弱的当红偶像欲拒还迎的媚态蛊惑了心神，掐着腰一顿乱操。

可是他还是不看他，声音也克制，搞得永濑像耽于美色只知道打桩的渣男。  
永濑坐在床沿叹气。

平野仅穿一件正好的t恤，下半身不着一缕，永濑走过去拍他紧实的屁股：“穿好衣服。”  
平野整个人还包裹着水汽，斜着眼看他有种不常见的软濡，永濑感受着手下的温热使劲捏了一把：“再看干你。”  
“来——”平野挑衅。  
永濑松开手摆头跑进浴室。

出来的时候好好穿着t恤和短裤，平野下身盖着被子坐在床上，见永濑出来拍旁边的空地：“过来我给你吹头发。”  
平野的确非常奇怪，永濑有些瑟缩，平常他洗完澡这个人该睡成死猪了。

不过还是坐下。  
吹风机的声音不大，在沉默蔓延的两人之间却成为最尴尬的因素，感受着干得差不多，永濑干巴巴开口：“好了，睡觉吧。”

平野关掉开关，收好吹风机，永濑悄悄吐一口气，还没来得及放松，被拽得倒向床铺，一阵晃眼，平野跨坐在永濑身上。

他还是没有穿好衣服，永濑被吻上时心里只有这一个念头。

“紫耀！”永濑推开这只趴在自己身上不得章法啃咬的小狗。  
“廉！”平野喊他，手指捏紧永濑推开的手，永濑力气不如平野，只能被迫接受他倾身压下的重量。  
平野鼻子蹭永濑鼻子，呼吸交错在一起，永濑能闻到两个人身上相同的沐浴露的味道。  
“我喜欢……廉。”

永濑睁大眼睛：“紫……”  
平野一手捂住永濑的嘴，拉开一点距离，直视他的眼睛：“我受不了了，一定要告诉你，我喜欢廉，非常喜欢。一开始……一开始只是因为和廉做爱的感觉很好，但是慢慢得一切都变了，我、我没办法对别人产生欲望……只想要廉。我、我知道廉不喜欢我，你喜欢前辈们，我不在意，因为廉也曾经对我和对前辈们一样亲昵。但是廉！我不在意不是因为这个，我想要的变了——我不想要你对前辈的喜爱，也不想要小时候对我的依赖——想要廉只为我一个人做出反应，想要廉只摸我一个人，想要廉所有的声音和欲望都因我而起……想要廉，想要一个只属于我的廉……廉对不起……我搞砸了……”

平野声音更哑了，头抵在永濑下巴不敢看他，也不愿远离他。

“你跟别人试过了？”  
“啊？”平野茫然抬头。  
“你说没办法对别人产生欲望。”  
平野耳朵一下子变红：“不、不是，以前自慰的时候有喜欢的av女优，但是现在就算看av也没办法……想起廉才……”

“你今天是不是……想跟我约会来着？穿得正式，还去包间吃烤肉，最后再搞一发——”  
平野抿了抿唇：“你发现了？”

没有发现。  
话说顺序有误吧，难道不是先告白再约会？莫名其妙喊出来约炮结果走约会的流程，还以为要改过自新拒绝团内炮了呢。

“我还以为这是最后一次……”  
“啊？”  
“我是说我还想和你做爱。”  
“哦。啊？”  
“傻不傻？你还想不想和我上床？”  
“想。”平野点头，“所以呢？”  
“所以就这样。”  
“廉你说的话我听不懂……”

永濑双手捧着平野的屁股蛋：“我不是小时候那个只知道黏着哥哥的臭弟弟了，也不会和喜欢的前辈们做这种事，只有紫耀，从始至终只有紫耀。”

摸到什么湿漉漉的东西，永濑试探地摸平野的小穴。

“紫耀。”  
平野眼角泛红地看他。  
永濑无视诱惑：“紫耀你跟我表白的时候早湿透了吧？边湿边表白？你喜欢的是我还是我的老二？”

“我没有。是润滑液。”平野脱口而出，脸变得通红。  
“哦～告白不成就硬上？”  
“这不成了吗……”平野小声嘟囔。  
“听懂了？”永濑笑他。

“懂了懂了，廉拐弯抹角就不爱说句实话，也就我能耐下心猜你什么意思。”  
永濑抱住平野：“没错，我可缺不了紫耀。”

“做吗？”平野下身蹭永濑。  
永濑“嘶”一声动了动身子：“别玩火，今天一下班就找我了吧，不累吗？”  
平野笑着蹭永濑的脖子，短发茬扎得痒痒的。  
“笑什么？”  
平野仔细感受着永濑喉咙震动传到大脑深处的声音：“廉知道我的工作安排。”抬起头亮晶晶地看他，“是有点累，但是想要，我明天没有工作，临时取消了。”

永濑吻上平野，抱着他吻得动情。  
他们之间真实意义上的第一个吻，早已经褪去初吻能够带来的青涩的欢喜，大人感觉的成熟和色气更适合他们。

平野说放开了做，永濑便强迫他保持着跨坐的姿势吞下自己的性器，从来规规矩矩正入，此刻到达了难以想象的深度，永濑鼓励着平野，让他自己上下摆动。平野没有主动过，只会缓慢抽出再深入，只有满胀感不得快感，汗珠顺着紧闭的眼睛流下。  
永濑瞅准机会重重抽出顶到平野的前列腺，快感袭来平野整个人失去力气，重力作用让他完全包住性器。  
“不、不行，太刺激了。”

永濑半抱着平野交换了上下位，安抚地吻他的嘴角：“喊出来紫耀，想听你喊我的名字。”  
身下快速摆动着，密集的快感让平野跟随他的频率摇晃着，声音碎成一摊：“可以吗？”  
永濑吻他：“当然。”

“廉……啊……”永濑抽出性器，蹭着前列腺插进去，平野爽得尖叫，“廉、宝贝你好棒。”胡乱喊着，“宝贝、小猫、廉廉……”

永濑一愣，咬上平野的嘴：“你在喊些什么？！”  
“宝贝……”平野迷迷糊糊吻他的嘴唇。  
永濑撒气似的顶得更深，平野却仍一个劲儿“小猫小猫”地喊永濑，他也只好随他去。  
这个笨蛋一天天都在想他些什么啊！

“紫耀看我。”  
平野歪着头不肯睁眼，永濑捏着他的下巴正过来，轻吻他的眼睛，“别怕，看我，你不是想要我吗？现在我完全属于你。”  
平野抬高手臂放在额头上，慢慢睁眼看他，耳朵一瞬间变得通红，永濑朝他笑，汗水顺着法令线滑到下颚。

“不……啊、啊……”

永濑看平野整张脸埋在手肘里，慢慢开口：“紫耀都射过这么多次……还这么快？”  
“别说了。”  
永濑拿开平野手臂，再次吻上紧闭的眼睛，温柔地安抚着。  
“我、我一直看廉的视频和照片自慰……”  
永濑感到一丝微妙：“那平时看到我……”  
“别说了别说了，快干我。”

最后永濑发泄后，把避孕套摘掉，也不想催平野再去洗澡，累得趴在他身上。  
呼吸交错时永濑笑着吻平野，平野早没了当时说放开做的气势，连接吻都有些气喘。  
“不想洗澡。”平野委委屈屈。  
“那就不洗。”永濑严重的洁癖被怀里温热的躯体抛到九霄云外。

纸巾没擦干所有精液，交合处还有黏黏糊糊的液体，满身汗水，永濑也不嫌弃，抱着他昏昏欲睡。

“廉，我们的事要告诉大家吗？”平野传来做梦似的声音。  
“明天再说。”永濑抱住平野的头。

初春依旧有些寒意料峭，但满开的樱花不服输得开出一簇又一簇，枝头上也冒了绿油油的新芽。

明天他们将醒在一塌糊涂的床单上，空气里腥膻味还没散干净，温暖潮湿，包裹着所有情欲里的靡乱；新床单已用尽，要全部洗掉才好，再找个时间去制备家具；不得不考虑什么时间，用什么方式告知成员和事务所；平野没有工作暂且不提，永濑下午的拍摄要先回家换衣服，工作结束后可能会一起吃饭，还有晚上……

明天他们将醒在最爱的人怀里。  
明天他们将醒在春天里。

【END】

致歉：真的好OOC，还把紫耀写得好变态ry（但是我好喜欢ry）

今天天气非常好  
#春は必ず来る


End file.
